Remembering Clover
by THGHPforever14
Summary: Modern day AU. Clove Sevina has just transferred to Panem Preparatory for Young ladies and gentlemen. She only knows one thing about the boarding school and that is that her ex best friend Cato goes there. But when Clove finds out a secret, will Cato ever remember Clove the way he used to? Clove/Cato Katniss/Peeta Finnick/Annie
1. The Arrival

**Hey guys, so I've written a few Hunger Games modern day fics but this is the first one I've put online so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Read and Review**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

Clove Isabella Sevina looked out the window of her families Bentley, her eyes wide in awe. In front of her lay the most beautiful building she had ever seen and it would be her school for the next three years.

Being the new girl was never a good thing but Clove had to admit that she was quite happy that she would now be attending Panem Preparatory for young ladies and gentlemen. She had previously been attending The Cornucopia institute for Girls and being at a girl's school was the most boring thing ever. When Clove's mother had told her that she and her sister Rosaline were transferring to a mixed gender school the pair of them began packing immediately.

Clove had just turned sixteen and she was now even more determined to get friendly with boys ever since her oldest sister Thalia had gotten married last summer. Being in an all girls boarding school meant that you never did get to meet any nice boys, the only ones you met were when the Arena School for Boys came over for the dances. Of course, they only danced with the popular pretty girls so Clove never seemed to get a look in.

It's not like she was expecting it to be any different at Panem Preparatory, she just hoped that she would at least make some friends who were boys. When she was little she used to be best friends with a boy called Cato Hadley, they did everything together but when they were eleven she went to Cornucopia institute and he went to Panem Prep. She hadn't seen him since.

That was the main person she wanted to make friends with. Cato Hadley. At the age of ten she had had a small crush on him and she had shared her first kiss with him at the age of nine. They had promised each other that they would keep in touch but they never did for some reason.

During the first week of school they had sent one letter to each other but never replied. Clove still kept the letter tucked away in her jewellery box; she was kind of hoping that if he didn't remember her the letter would jog his memory.

"This place is amazing," Rosaline gaped as she too peered up at the huge white building before them. Surrounding the main building itself were four tall apartments which Clove suspected were the dormitories. The school had huge grounds that spread out to about eight acres, which included a tennis court, astro turf, and outdoor pool.

Clove nodded at her sister as the car stopped right at the front of the giant oak doors that belonged to the school. She was just grabbing her hand luggage when the door opened and the smiling face of her chauffeur Darius greeted her. He was nineteen and very handsome, with silvery grey eyes and tangled red hair, his faced was slightly tanned and dusted with freckles. He and Rosaline constantly flirted together and Rosaline even admitted that she had developed a crush on the sexy chauffeur.

"So this is it," Darius said as Clove got out of the car, brushing away the non-existent creases in her skin tight jeans.

"Yep, this is Panem Preparatory school for young ladies and gentlemen." Rosaline replied from the other side of the car as she stepped out, her four inch heels making her tower above both the car and Clove. "And since when was Clove so special that she got the honour of the extremely hot chauffeur helping her out of the car?" Rosaline asked, twirling a strand of her chestnut hair around her perfectly manicured nail.

"Since I let you out first every other time," Darius flirted, walking around to get the girls bags out of the back of the car. As he pulled out the dozen pieces of luggage Rosaline walked around to stand next to her sister. She watched the redhead looking at him lustfully.

"Look at that butt," she whispered to Clove who just rolled her eyes before walking over to help Darius with the bags.

After all the bags were out, Rosaline and Clove said goodbye to Darius; Rosaline taking a very long time; and the pair walked up towards the school. They were greeted at the front desk by an eccentric lady dressed from head to toe in bubblegum pink, her hair and makeup included. After grimacing slightly at the lady's fashion sense, Rosaline hit the bell on the desk, signalling that they were here. The lady looked up from where she was typed vigorously on her computer and eyed the girls up and down before smiling.

"How may I be of assistance?" she asked enthusiastically. Her eyes wide with excitement, it was only then that Clove realised that she was also wearing bubblegum pink eye contacts. Clove looked away quickly, the bright pink freaking her out slightly.

"Hello," Rosaline started, also looking scared by the pink eyes "I'm Rosaline Sevina and this is my sister Clove, we're new here."

"Of course girls; well welcome to Panem Preparatory school for young ladies and gentlemen, I'm Effie Trinket the school secretary but you can call me Effie, everyone does. I'm gathering you would like to be given your timetables and assigned your rooms?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, her eyes still shining strangely.

"Yes please," Clove answered; still desperately trying not to look into the lady's pink orbs.

After signing some paperwork to tell the school about their background and so on, both Clove and Rosaline were handed their own private key to their shared room and their timetable. The two girls thanked the outrageous woman before making their way out of the back door, as directed, and towards the left side apartments outside; the girl's apartments.

"I'm in room 34," Rosaline told Clove as the pair pulled their luggage over to the two apartments. One read _Rooms 1-100, _and the other _Rooms 101-200._

Clove looked at her key card to see that she was in room 118; and that meant that she wouldn't be in the same building as her sister. Rosaline peered over her sister's shoulder and pouted when she saw that they wouldn't be in the same apartment block. Rosaline hugged her sister tightly before making her way towards the first building. Clove turned and walked towards the second.

Following the signs carefully, Clove was grateful to find out that she was on the ground floor of the apartment building, which meant she wouldn't have to climb any stairs to get to her room each day.

As she walked down the corridor to her right _(Rooms 101-120)_ she started to worry about meeting her new roommates, they would've known each other for the past four years they had been at Panem Prep and were probably best friends. What if they didn't like her? Ignored her? Tried to move her to another room?

_Stop being stupid Clove, of course they'll like you_

**But what if they don't?**

_They will, why wouldn't they?_

Clove sighed as she reached the end of the corridor. 116, 117, there it was, room 118.

Taking a few deep breaths before she entered the room she began to wonder why she had accepted her mother's offer of moving to Panem Preparatory. Sure she hadn't been too happy at Cornucopia institute but at least she knew her way around that place. This school was a complete labyrinth in her opinion, if it took her four years to find her way around Cornucopia how long would it take for her to find her way around Panem? The school had double the amount of pupils and she had half the time to get used to it.

Then she remembered a little boy with scruffy blonde hair and twinkly blue eyes like the midnight sky. She really wanted to see Cato again, in the five years they had been apart she had thought of him constantly and the only thing that kept her through the summer was thinking that she would see him again. But she was even worried about that now, what if he didn't remember her and completely ignored her during the entire school year? She had missed him so much she didn't think she would be able to live if he had completely forgotten about her.

_-Flashback-_

_Clove ran through her family's mansion the minute she heard the doorbell ring, her pigtails flying out behind her because of the speed she was running at. She smiled when she heard the voice of her butler say the names she loved to hear._

_"Hello Mrs Hadley, young Cato,"_

_"Hello Jenson, is Brianne in?"_

_"Yes, please do come in and I'll tell her you have arrived."_

_"CATO!" Clove shrieked as she ran through the hall, throwing herself at the blonde boy in front of her. He hugged her back tightly and she could sense him smiling._

_"Hello to you too Clove," he greeted kindly before pulling away. She smiled at him before dragging him off to their play room, and she called it their play room because that's what it was. Her sister Rosaline was at boarding school at the moment so never bothered the pair of them._

_"What do you want to play Cato?" Clove asked her best friend_

_"I don't know, you choose," he said solemnly which made Clove raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow._

_"What's up Cato? You seem really out of it today?"_

_Cato gulped before biting his lip anxiously. Then he spoke "My parents just told me that I'm not going to be attending Arena School for Boys next year, we're moving away so I'm going to be attending Panem Preparatory instead."_

_Clove's world seemed to fall apart the minute the words left his mouth, if he wasn't attending Arena School then that meant they wouldn't see each other very often, now that he was moving away as well she would never see him._

_"But Panem Prep is 40 miles away?" Clove said, tears threatening to fall past her cheeks. Cato nodded and looked down as if in shame. Clove realised that the subject was making him feel awkward so instead picked up a football _(A.N. but this is British so ifyou're American, soccer) _before leading the blonde out of the play room and into the massive garden out back. They played in silence until Cato's mother called him so they could both go home. _

_The minute he left, Brianne Sevina pulled her daughter close and hugged her tightly whilst tears poured from her eyes._

_-Flashback ended-_

She had only seen Cato once more after that day, and that was at their leaving party. The pair of them spoke once or twice but mostly kept to themselves for the majority of the event. The minute Clove left her house was the last time she had even seen Cato in five years.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes clamped shut as she tried to rid her eyes of the tears that were forming fast. She was just about to open her eyes and put her key card in when a voice shocked her.

"Um, can I help you?"

Clove's eyes shot open and she blinked in the light as she peered into a pair of stormy grey orbs. She bit her lip nervously before lifting her head and smiling broadly.

"Yeah hey, I'm Clove Sevina, this is my new room."

The girl grinned back before holding the door out further.

"Well then come in, I'm Katniss by the way; Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**So what do you think? I don't know whether to continue it or not so please tell me your opinion :D**

**-THGHPforever14**


	2. The Girls

**Hey peeps, here's the next chapter :) I'm happy to have already gotten 5 reviews, thank you! xxx**

**Read&Review**

**-THGHPforever14**

**(If I haven't told you already, this story is set in England :D cause that's where I'm from and I think it's cool!)**

* * *

Clove stepped into what looked like the ruins of an explosion. Scattered around the floor were mounds upon mounds of clothes, bags, shoes, make-up, electronics, and anything else that would be associated with girls and boarding school.

Over on the windowsill was an iPod docking station blurting out something that sounded a lot like Busted. A girl singing into a hairbrush proved Clove's suspicion correct.

_"And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could've been a loser kid,_

_And ran away and hid,_

_It's the best thing that I ever did."_

Another girl tugged the hairbrush from the singers hand and threw it into a suitcase beside her.

"Shut up Jo, we've only been here five minutes and you're already annoying me,"

Jo faked hurt "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Annie," she said before she and Annie burst into peals of laughter. Katniss rolled her eyes at her hysterical roommates before turning back to face Clove.

"Sorry about them, I think they're just excited to be here."

At the sound of Katniss' voice, the two girls turned around and their mouth's stretched into large smiles when they saw that their roommate wasn't by herself.

"Hey, you must be Leevy's replacement?" Jo stated before Annie slapped her across the arm.  
"Seriously Jo, '_Leevy's replacement_'," she grinned at Clove who smiled back. "Hey, I'm Annie, Annie Cresta."

"Clove Sevina,"

"And I'm Johanna Mason, but you can call me Jo,"

Clove nodded before walking over to the one bed in the room that was unoccupied. She threw her rucksack on the bed and plonked her suitcases down next to her. Katniss, Jo, and Annie had returned to unpacking their bags and Katniss and Jo were now singing a duet of '_That's what makes you beautiful_'. Annie was just laughing at her excitable friends as she folded her clothing neatly, carefully placing them in her part of the chest of drawers afterwards.

"So Clover, which school did you used to go to?"

Clove looked up to see Johanna's petite face looking at her intently. Johanna was naturally beautiful, with high cheekbones and a short pixie cut that showed them off. Her eyes were of the deepest brown and her teeth were perfectly straight, however, she did have some pretty large muscles and Clove would hate to be on the receiving end of them.

"Actually it's Clove," Clove corrected Johanna, who just shrugged before continuing to look at Clove, Clove gulped before answering Jo's question.

"Cornucopia Institute for Girls,"

The room went deathly quiet as all three faces turned to look at her.

"Cornucopia, isn't that the school that always beat us at Hockey?" Annie asked her roommates. Jo and Katniss nodded, their noses scrunched up as if they had smelt something bad.

"It's a proper shithole though; don't think I'm the traitor because I went there." Clove countered, trying not to become hated by her roommates on her first day. Katniss began to laugh.

"Oh Clove, we're not judging you or anything. It's just that the girls at that school are usually..." she gestured to Jo who nodded before standing up and strutting around the room, her nose in the air and a smug expression on her face.

"Ew I just tackled a Panem Prep girl, better sanitise my hands in case I catch something," she pretended to wipe invisible sanitizer all over her body before bursting into laughter. Katniss and Annie followed shortly after and Clove couldn't help but let out a little giggle as well. That was exactly what the girls at Cornucopia institute were like. Jo had picked up on their habits well.

"Oh Jo, you do make me chuckle," Annie said as she wiped a tear of laughter away. Katniss was led on her bed, clutching at her tummy as she groaned.  
"Ow, stomach cramp." She moaned but she really shouldn't have because it just set them all off again.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at their door. Annie went to get it and returned shortly after with two girls; one had beautiful red hair and the other was blonde with a slightly round face.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here? If you're not careful you'll have Sparkle from the other corridor running over." The blonde said, taking a seat on Katniss' bed as if she was a regular visitor. Clove raised an eyebrow at the girl's choice of words, surely there wasn't a girl called Sparkle, poor thing?

"Lighten up a bit Madge, relax or you-know-who might not fall deeply in love with you," Katniss said, clutching at her heart in a jokey manner. The blonde girl, Madge, glared at her before raising her eyebrows.

"Believe me Katniss; I have no intention of seducing Lord Voldemort to fall in love with me," she finished before smirking and standing up. She walked over to the redheaded girl who was giggling slightly. "Marissa and I were just asking if you wanted to walk down to dinner with us. Rue and Delly have already gone down so if you're coming I'd come now." It was only then that the two girls noticed the unfamiliar presence that was now sat on the bed that used to belong to their friend Leevy.

"Who's this?" Madge asked, peering at Clove in confusion "Where's Leevy?"

"Well you know Leevy's mum got sick, so she's getting home tutored now. This is our new roommate Clover," Johanna introduced

"Clove," Clove corrected once again, beginning to get annoyed by Johanna constantly forgetting her real name.

"That's a pretty name," the redheaded girl spoke up "I'm Marissa Fox and this is..."

"Madge Undersee," they both smiled at Clove before continuing "We're in the room next door, 119,"

"Yeah, even though you practically live over here." Katniss scoffed before turning around to Annie and Jo "And we all know why that is."

The trio giggled which made Madge glare. Annie spoke up;

"Oh yes," she faced Katniss "Do you know if Galey-poo is here yet?"

"I think he might just be in the dinner hall. Shall we all head down there now?"

"I think we should," Jo said; standing up and taking Madge's arm which only made her narrow her eyes even more for a reason Clove didn't know of.

The group of girls walked out of room 118 laughing. Johanna and Katniss had linked with one of Madge's arms each whilst Marissa followed, nattering on about someone called _Mr Galey-poo_. Annie and Clove followed close behind, Annie not wanting to leave the new girl alone on her first day.

"So, do you like it here?" Annie asked, trying to start a conversation with the so far extremely quiet girl.

"I have really seen much of it yet but I think I will definitely like it better than Cornucopia."

"I hope so, that school seems like a pile of crap. They're all stuck up bitches..." Annie looked at the slightly offended face of Clove and added quickly "...Apart from you of course."

"Nice save," Clove chuckled and Annie smiled at the brunette, she seemed extremely nice for an ex Cornucopian. Annie narrowed her eyes slowly as she thought of something.

* * *

The dinner hall was already packed with students when the girls arrived. Clove gulped at the masses of pupils. Cornucopia had had a lot of students but this was a new thing entirely.

The girls lined up at the back of the queue, waiting impatiently for their food to be ready. When it was finally their turn, Clove helped herself to a roast dinner, since it was Sunday, and Apple Pie for desert. Then she grabbed an Orange juice before following Katniss towards a table near the back of the room. There were already three people sat there, all of them boys.

Katniss pulled up a seat next a handsome blonde boy and sat down. Clove took the seat next to her as the rest of their party arrived and the table filled up.

Jo sat down next to Clove and then Annie filled in the final seat between Jo and an extremely good looking boy with swooping copper coloured hair and sea green eyes. They began to act all lovey-dovey the minute Annie sat down so Clove was certain they were a couple.

"Hey guys, did you have a good journey to hell?" Jo asked as she popped a roast potato into her mouth. The boys tittered at the insult of school before nodding.

"Yeah it was pretty good actually; it meant that I could at least leave my father and his new _20 year old_ wife alone. I mean seriously? That's only four years older than me," the blonde guy next to Katniss blurted out. The copper haired one let out a bark.

"Come off it Peeta, if you feel bad think about your brother Theo. He's four years older."

"That's just wrong," Jo blurted out which caused the whole table to laugh. That was when the boys noticed Clove.

"Hey who's the hot girl?" the brunette between the blonde and copper haired boys asked. Clove blushed deeply as Katniss reached across the table to slap his arm.

"Gale we are not a temperature, we are a gender,"

"I was just asking who she was." Katniss glared at him so he sighed "Okay then, who's the _pretty_ girl?"

"Thank you Gale," Katniss said proudly before turning to Clove.

"Clove Sevina," she said to the three boys who smiled at her before each telling her their names.

"Peeta Mellark," blonde

"Gale Hawthorne," brunette

"Finnick Odair," copper

"So you must be Katniss' new roommate?" Peeta asked and Clove nodded.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Cornucopia Institute so..."

The boys' faces stopped Clove from continuing with her introduction.

"Did you say Cornucopia?" Finnick asked

"The school that's twined with Arena School for boys,"

"The school that are completely shit at football,"

"Not to mention rugby,"

"And..."

The boys were cut from their conversation as Annie blurted out "That reminds me Clove,"

Clove's head shot around from the boys' debate to Annie's face as she grinned at the brunette cunningly.

"Can you play hockey Clove?"

Clove was completely shocked by the request, she had tried out for the team every year at Cornucopia but the team captain had hated her at school so she had never been put through. She thought that she was pretty good though, her friend Harriet had always thought so anyway.

"I suppose so ye..." but she was cut off as Annie started nattering again

"Then you better be at tryouts next week. I'm the captain this year and I'm planning to redo the entire team."

Finnick apologised for his squealing girlfriend as he put both hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She eventually did, ten minutes after.

* * *

As the students in the dinner hall began to disappear slowly, Clove found it easily to speak more. She had never been a shy person, far from it to be honest, but being in a new environment didn't do anything for her confidence whatsoever.

She spoke to each member of the table individually; finding that she had at least one thing in common with each of them. She talked to Annie about clothes since, even though she wasn't that interested in them herself, she had picked up a lot of things from her sister's raging fashion sense. She talked to Finnick about her love of swimming and how she had recently gone deep sea diving. She started up a conversation with Johanna about how she would love for the school to start up a girls fencing club because apparently Jo had been rooting for one for ages but they had turned her down each time. She had a brief conversation with Katniss about sisters since Katniss had a younger one and Clove's, older. And then she finished off with talking to Gale and Peeta about the football season since they all supported the same team, Manchester United.

When the girls had finished planning what film they were going to watch tonight, Clove realised that she was the only one who hadn't put her tray back and stood up to do so. She walked up to the tray racks and pushed hers into one of the cubby holes. She turned around to leave but only to walk straight into someone. They both collapsed onto the floor and she rubbed her head slowly, keeping her eyes shut so that she wouldn't see half the schools population watching her.

"Hey, you alright?" a voice asked and she opened her eyes to see a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at her. Her mouth went dry and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the rest of his features; the rounded face shape, the scruffy blonde hair, and the midnight blue eyes. The midnight blue eyes of Cato Hadley.

* * *

**Longer than the last chapter, hoped you liked it all the same :)**

**I don't own That's what makes you beautiful or Crashed the Wedding... they are owned by One Direction and Busted (omg Busted, why oh why did you have to split up!) So Clove has bumped into Cato, but will he remember her?**

**Love you guys**

**-THGHPforever14**

**P.S. I am thinking of writing a Cato/Primrose/Clove story... a little love triangle thing :) Tell me what you think...**

**It will be set in California with Prim being an Actress and Cato a high school boy who is in a school band, the school band wins the chance to have a record deal with a big band called District 12 (Peeta, Finnick, and Gale) which means that Prim bumps into him... but he has been openly crushing on Clove forever and she's beginning to feel something for him too...**

**Enjoy**

**P.P.S. To the people who read my Secret Malfoy story... I am so sorry that I haven't updated in agggeeeeesss, I've been really busy and my writers block has been worst than ever, I know what I want to happen after this up coming chapter but the chapter itself, meh :(**

**Will promise to update all my stories soon :)**

**-THGHPforever14 (for the last time this time)**


	3. The Fall-out

**Hello, I'm back with the third chapter of Remembering Clover so please enjoy :)**

**Read and review please**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

"Are you sure that you're alright, you look a bit dazed?"

Clove rubbed her still throbbing head, desperately trying not to look into the midnight blue eyes of the boy fawning over her.

"I'm fine," she answered

"Clove, are you okay?" a voice called and she turned around to see Katniss running over, worry stricken on her face.

"Yeah, I just bumped my head," she said as Cato and Katniss both helped her up. The minute she was on two feet, Katniss pulled her out of Cato's grip and let Clove lean against her for support. Then she turned to Cato.

"What did you do Hadley?" she snapped, and when Clove turned to look at her face she could see what looked like sheer hatred.

"Nothing Everdeen, she bumped into me,"

Katniss continued to glare before her face relaxed slightly and she nodded at Cato curtly.

"Okay then, thanks for helping her up,"

"Anytime," he replied before bending down to pick up the stuff that had fallen off his plate. Clove looked around in despair as Katniss dragged her away.

The group of seven walked out of the dinner hall and made their way towards their dormitories. When they were just about to go their separate ways, the boys begged the girls to let them come and watch a film in the girls' room as a _'nearly back to school'_ treat. Katniss and Annie accepted immediately whilst Jo simply shrugged and Clove just smiled.

They were just entering the apartment when they nearly walked into a pair of girls. They were both blonde and extremely skinny, with snobby looking faces that were completely gorgeous. Even though they were wearing casual jogging bottoms (A/N: Sweatpants) and oversized jumpers, they were still dressed from head-to-toe in designer gear. All the way down to their matching Jimmy Choo ankle boots.

Judging by the looks on their faces, they all weren't happy to have seen each other.

"Well well, if it isn't Catpiss and her minions. Or should I call you Everdeen and her followers, I mean we are Year Eleven (A/N: Sophomore) now, we can be slightly more civil to each other,"

Katniss sneered at the girl who had spoken; she was by far the prettiest of the pair, with luscious golden locks that waved down her back. Her eyes were a bright emerald green and lined with only the faintest amount of eyeliner and mascara. She was a natural beautiful and Clove guessed that she must know that.

"Well that would mean that I would stop calling you Sparkle, but that would get boring so I think we'll stick with the name calling."

The girl glared at Katniss, her eyes so narrowed they were nearly shut. Her eyes glanced around at the group before they finally landed on Clove.

"Oh, this must be Leevy Collins' replacement. She looks as pathetic as her predecessor," she gave Clove the most sarcastic grin ever "I'm Glimmer Kismet."

"Clove Sevina," Clove said defiantly. She was not going to let this rich snob ruin her next three years and she did not want to look pathetic.

Glimmer seemed taken aback by Clove's tone of voice before her expression turned cold again.

"Well _Clove Sevina_, I would watch your back if you're friends with these losers. We aren't exactly on a first name basis."

Then she huffed before pushing past them all, her friends following behind her obediently.

"I've been here an hour and I already have an enemy," Clove moaned as the group made their way down the corridor.

"Don't take it too personally Clove, it's Glimmer Kismet, she's everyone's enemy," Jo said as she punched her key card into the slot; opening the door and letting everyone in.

"Seriously?" Clove asked as Katniss put her down on her bed.

"Yep, and she is the main school bully. The only people she likes are her bitchy followers,"

"Yeah, I can't believe she had the guts to call us followers when she has her posse trailing after her everywhere," Annie said with annoyance as she flung herself down on a big cream sofa in the centre of the room. Clove hadn't really taken in the layout of the room before, having literally entered and then left again, but now she looked closer she saw that it was quite spacious. There were four beds, two on each side, a large sofa in the middle with various beanbags scattered around it, a medium sized TV, and four chest drawers, one for each roommate. To the left of the door was also the en-suite bathroom.

"Forget about it Annie, she's just a bitch." Finnick said, taking the seat next to Annie. She sighed before nodding and snuggling up to him.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Gale asked after several minutes of complete silence, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Katniss glared at Gale from her seat next to Peeta, the pair of them being both spread out on one of the beanbags.

"The film can wait Gale; we need to tell Clove all about Sparkle and her bimbos."

"It's okay, I would prefer to just watch the..." Clove started, but she was cut off by Johanna

"I agree with Kat, Clove needs to be taught the ways of Panem Prep," she grinned at Clove as everyone nodded, sitting down on the remaining seats.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clove was sat; her face in her hands; listening to Peeta and Gale arguing about whether Cashmere Kensington was hot or not. Gale claimed that she was whilst Peeta disagreed.

"She's all fake and blonde," Peeta said, his face twisting into revolt "Have you seen how much make up she wears? It's surprising she can even stand."

"I heard she stuffs her bra and wears a thong," Johanna added "Everyday!"

"Slut," Annie muttered under her breath.

"Well I heard her talking to Sparkle about her third nose job, no wonder she's so dumb," Katniss said, clinging onto Peeta for dear life. He kissed her lips gently and then they began to suck each other's faces off again. Clove wondered how such attractive people could make kissing look so unattractive. Gale rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, look Peeta, Cashmere is hot end of. Can we please put the film on now?"

Katniss pulled away from her boyfriend and scowled at Gale "We haven't even finished telling Clove about everyone, you went off at a tangent going on about how hot Cashmere Kensington is..."

"You know what, I don't really mind, I'm sure I'll meet them all tomorrow anyway," Clove said, desperate to just get out of this boring conversation and watch a film. Actually she just wanted to go to bed but that was hardly going to happen now the boys were in their room.

"Are you sure Clover? There's not a group you would like to know everything about, a particular person?" Jo said, still adding an extra _r_ at the end of her name. She narrowed her eyes briefly before shaking her head. Then she stopped.

"Actually, there is one person I would like to know about."

Everyone in the room turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well then, spit it out," Jo said, running a hand through her cropped hair.

"The boy that helped me in the Cafeteria,"

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Then all hell broke loose.

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"THAT'S CATO HADLEY."

"HE HATES US."

"WE HATE HIM."

A loud whistled quietened the room and Clove peered over to see Johanna stood up, pulling her two fingers out of her mouth after whistling.

"Shut up guys, she wants to know so we tell her."

"From the beginning," Finnick asked and Jo nodded

"Yeah, we'll tell her from the beginning."

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_Johanna and her best friend Annie were sat on the grass outside of their housing apartment bathing in the last of the summer sunlight. Next to them, their friends Peeta, Finnick, and Gale were playing football; using their discarded hoodies as goalposts._

_At the age of fourteen, Johanna had been at Panem Preparatory for three years and she was enjoying it very much. Nobody had been unkind to her so far and she had great friends. _

_"I'm just going to get my sunglasses," Annie said, sitting up and brushing the stray grass off her body._

_"I'll come with you." Johanna said, letting her friend pull her up off of the grass. They waved goodbye to the boys before making their way through the apartment door and down the corridor to their room. They shared it with two other girls; Leevy Collins, who was close friends with the girls in the room next to them; and Katniss Everdeen, who was friends with a couple of blonde girls down the hall. The spoke to Leevy a lot but not to Katniss, she woke up in the morning, went to class, went back to her friends' dorm, and then returned to their room around nine to go to bed._

_Once they were inside of their room, Annie proceeded in looking for her sunglasses. Johanna lounged around on her bed for a bit until she heard a soft sound, at first it didn't disturb her (thinking it was just the wind outside) but then she heard it again. It was soft and choked, a bit like sobbing, and it was coming from the bathroom. She stood up to go and investigate and was surprised to see her roommate Katniss Everdeen crying on the floor when she opened the door._

_Katniss looked up as Johanna stepped inside and gave her a piercing glare.  
"Leave me alone," she choked, wiping away her tears and smudging her mascara._

_"Not likely," Johanna said as she went and sat down next to the brunette she had only exchanged a few words with in her entire education at Panem Prep. Katniss looked at her with her teary grey eyes and gulped._

_"I'm fine," she said, clearly lying through her teeth. Crying on a bathroom floor was not fine.  
"Yeah, oh look; a flying pig," Johanna said, pointing at the small window they had in the bathroom. Katniss managed to crack a small smile before it returned to her solemn expression. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Johanna put her arm over Katniss' shoulders._

_"Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

_Katniss sniffed a bit before nodding "I was sat at lunch with Glimmer, Cashmere, Marvel, and Cato when Cato asked me a question about football. I answered it and then he said something funny so I laughed. Glimmer saw us and accused me of flirting with him, telling me I was the worst friend ever since I knew she fancied him. I told her he was just asking me a question and she said that I should stop chasing after boys that were way out of my league because I was just an ugly whore. But you know what annoyed me the most was that Marvel, Cato, and Cashmere just sat there laughing through the whole thing."_

_She finished in complete hysterics; her shoulders shaking with how much she was crying._

_Johanna looked at her roommate in sympathy. If she was in Katniss' shoes she would be upset as well. Imagine losing three years of friendship due to a guy._

_"I know; why don't you come and hang out with me, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta? We're outside so..."_

_"Peeta Mellark?" Katniss asked, sounding slightly eager. Johanna raised an eyebrow suspiciously before she nodded._

_"Yeah; why?"_

_"No reason," Katniss replied, a little bit too quickly._

_"FOUND THEM JO!" a voice cried from their room and Johanna couldn't help but laugh at her friend. _

_"IN HERE ANNIE, I FOUND A LOST CAUSE," she screamed back and soon Annie skipped through the door. The minute she saw Katniss crying on the floor she ran over to help her. That was one thing Johanna loved about Annie, she was so good with people and was liked by almost everyone._

_Together, Annie and Johanna cleaned Katniss up before guiding her out of their room and outside to where the boys were._

_"Guys this is our roommate Katniss, she's had a tough day and I think you should be nice to her," Annie said sternly, walking over to Finnick who curled his arm around her waist._

_"Whatever babe, hey Katniss," he said cheerfully and Katniss smiled weakly "I'm Finnick..."_

_"Gale Hawthorne," Gale interrupted, pushing Annie and Finnick out of the way as he strutted over to Katniss. She bit her lip nervously as he stepped closer and looked over to where Peeta was stood, looking down at the floor as if nothing was happening. Then he looked up and gave her a small smile._

_"I'm Peeta Mellark,"_

_"I know," she whispered back shyly and his eyes widened in surprise. Then he walked forward, his hand held out for her to shake._

_Johanna grinned as she watched Katniss and Peeta thrash Finnick and Gale at football, the four of them were getting on like a house on fire and she was certain they would all be very close friends._

_-Flashback ended-_

* * *

"...After that Sparkle, Marvel, Cato, and Cashmere turned up. Sparkle started whispering to Cato about '_look how she's flirting with Peeta, what a whore?_' and it maddened us all. Annie walked up to her and shoved her backwards so that she wobbled slightly, landing in Cashmere's arms. Cato shoved Annie back harder and she collapsed onto the floor. We all started getting angry then and Finnick punched Cato in the face. The whole thing resulted in a huge fight and in the end we had to be pulled off each other by Principal Snow and the other teachers. We all got detention together and when we finally left the time out room, we swore to hate each other from then on." Johanna finished her story leaving Clove completely shell-shocked.

She thought back to the kind and caring Cato she had fallen for all those years ago.

What had happened to him?

* * *

**What did you think? I feel a bit sorry for Clove :(**

**Anyway, next chapter should be up soon**

**review, favourite, and follow please :D**

**I love you guys**

**-THGHPforever14**

**P.S. If you like Harry Potter (Draco/Hermione) then please check out some of my one-shots and my main story Secret Malfoy**

**P.P.S. I would also like to tell you about a Next Generation Hunger Games story I have about Katniss and Peeta's child in the hunger games... they have just entered the arena so please read, review, but most importantly ENJOY :)**

**Happy reading xxx**


	4. The Greeting

**I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter of Remembering Clover. I promise it will get going real soon :)**

**Read&Review please**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

Clove woke up to the sound of snoring next to her. She rolled her head over to one side to see Gale sat next to her, his head lolled and his mouth hanging open as he slept. She opened her eyes more and blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the pitch blackness of the room.

She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. She squinted at the bright light before her eyebrows rose at the time. It was half twelve.

She peered around the room, holding the phone strategically so that she could see everyone. She was sat on the sofa with Jo and Gale next to her, Jo was curled in a ball that made her look extremely cute and innocent. On the beanbag, Peeta and Katniss were still snuggled up together; Katniss' head rested on Peeta's chest. Finnick and Annie were lying on Annie's bed together; they must have gone to bed after everyone else.

After telling Clove about Cato, the group had put on _Avatar_. Clove couldn't remember much of it as she fell asleep just before the end of the first half. She didn't even know if anyone put the second half on or not? She was certain she had been the first to drift off as the last thing she remembered was everyone laughing at something Gale had said.

Deciding she was still extremely tired, Clove carefully hoisted herself off the sofa as to not wake Jo and Gale. She tiptoed past Peeta and Katniss to her own bed before falling into it, feeling its crisp covers engulf her as she pulled the duvet over her head. Within minutes she was fast asleep again.

"WAKE UP GIRLS," Clove's head shot up as a loud knocking filled the air. She lifted her top half up and peered at the door, which was where the noise was coming from. She was shocked to see everyone in their own beds and the boys gone.

"Where are the boys?" Clove asked to Katniss, who was currently reached across to her alarm clock so she could check the time.

"They went back around three in the morning, didn't want matron to catch them in here." Annie replied from where she was curling her hair in front of the mirror. Katniss groaned.

"Ugh, I hate Monday's."

"Well at least we don't start lessons until half nine instead of the usual nine. We have an extra long tutor time," Jo said as she pulled on her black skirt, folding over the seam so it was that little bit shorter.

Clove watched as Katniss hauled herself out of bed, reaching to the end of her bed where her uniform was hung. She started getting ready as Clove attempted to get herself out of bed. She was surprised the girls were up so early, at Cornucopia her roommates hadn't gotten up until literally ten twenty minutes before lessons began. She asked Katniss what the hurry was.

"We want to best seats for breakfast; if you don't hurry you'll get the shitty ones right next to the bins." She replied in haste, fastening her tie around her neck. Then she pulled on a blue jumper with the school logo on.

"Get up Clove," Jo yelled, grabbing onto one of Clove's legs and attempting to pull her out from under the covers. Clove grabbed onto the bed frame tight but a few minutes later she was pulling on her blue tights.

The school had a loose uniform rule which Clove found good since Cornucopia had been the strictest ever. Everybody walked around with the same length skirts, the same styled shoes, the same pulled back bun or ponytail. Rosaline had hated it.

_"We don't get a chance to express ourselves and I want everyone to see me as me,"_

_"No, you just want everyone to see you full stop." _

Panem Prep was different though, as long as you wore the school colours, a black skirt, and the school tie they were fine. Jo had a blue blazer whereas Annie's was grey; Clove had bought blue tights whereas Katniss wore grey knee high socks.

Katniss checked her clock before gasping and throwing her Aztec rucksack over her shoulder.

"Guys it's nearly half seven, we better hurry."

According to the guide Clove had received, lessons started at nine except for Wednesday's and the first day back after a holiday, when they started at half nine. Breakfast was at half past seven and then the students would go to their tutor rooms (A/N: homeroom) for registration. There was a break at eleven and then lunch at twenty past one. There were then two lessons after lunch until four, if you wanted to do an extra curriculum club; it lasted for an extra hour. Then it was tea at six so that by seven in the evening the students could return to their dorms for free time or to complete homework.

Clove pulled on her brogues before swinging her bag over her head and following Katniss out into the hall. Looking around, it seemed all the other girls had the same idea.

"Morning Katniss," Madge said as she stepped outside "Morning..." she paused, forgetting Clove's name.

"Clove," she filled in and Madge smiled.

"Yes Clove, morning Clove; ready for the first day back?"

Katniss groaned which made Madge chuckle "It's not that bad Kat."

"Oh really, well you don't have Science with Mr Beetee first lesson."

Madge made a face which made Clove think that Science with Mr Beetee wasn't a good lesson to have first thing on a Monday. Luckily, she was pretty sure she had Maths.

Now you might call her strange but Clove absolutely adored Maths, she had always been top of the class at Cornucopia and was hoping to continue with that position at Panem. Of course she didn't know what she was up against.

"Are you ready to go?" Jo asked as she closed the door behind her and Annie. Clove was shocked at Annie attire after the dress she had worn yesterday evening. Her uniform was immaculate all the way down to the polished loafers. Her skirt was the perfect length and her blazer was the perfect colour. She was also wearing her collar high with the tie in exactly the right place.

Katniss noticed her staring "Yes, Annie's always been a teacher's pet."

Annie glared at her friend "Have not, I just choose not to look like a slut," she smirked as Katniss' eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry dear Annie, but I think you're mistaking me for our dear friend Sparkle."

The pair fell about laughing until Jo grabbed Katniss' arm and pulled her down the hall, mumbling something about wanting breakfast before tomorrow.

After breakfast, which consisted of _cheerio's _and three pieces of toast smothered in raspberry jam. The four girls made their way towards their tutor base. Being in the same dorm meant they immediately had the same tutor which Clove was glad for. At least she knew someone in her tutor class.

Their tutor was a friendly lady called Portia, she taught Textiles so their classroom was in a textile room. Clove had never liked the idea of making clothes that much, neither was she any good at it, but that didn't stop her from admiring the beautiful dresses and skirts that were pinned on the walls. It was Rosaline's heaven.

Come to think of it, Clove hadn't seen her sister since they had parted ways yesterday evening. Her dorm members obviously weren't early risers as they hadn't been at breakfast. Rosaline was in her element at this school since she wasn't a morning person at all.

After Portia had called the register, Clove and her roommates compared timetables to see which classes they would have together.

"I have Maths with Mrs Wiress first lesson," Jo sulked. Clove's ears perked up as she looked at her own table.

"Me too," she said happily. Jo looked up, looking a lot more enthusiastic now.

"Really, that's great. Are you good at Maths?"

"Am I," Clove said cockily, insinuating that it was a stupid question. Jo understood her tone and her grin widened.

"Great, because I'm complete crap,"

By the time it was half nine. Clove had worked out that she had Maths with Jo, then P.E with Katniss, English with Annie, and French with all three of them. She didn't know about her other lessons but she hoped that Finnick, Peeta, or Gale were with her.

When bell rang to signal the end of tutor period, Jo and Clove said goodbye to Katniss and Annie before making their way towards their Maths room, well Jo made her way; Clove followed behind, not knowing her way around the school yet.

Arriving outside the classroom, Clove was glad to see that Gale was also in the lesson. He was in conversation was a huge dark-skinned guy. Stood next to them looking bored, was Marissa Fox.

"Hey Marissa," Jo said as she led Clove over to the red headed girl. She smiled at the pair of them.

"Hey Jo, Clove,"

Clove was happy she had remembered her name. She grinned at the girl just as the classroom door opened at an elderly teacher stepped out. Her frizzy hair was wild and free and she looked as if she was shaking.

"There is a seating plan on the bored, please follow it."

Jo, Gale, Marissa, and the unknown guy groaned at her words; as did the rest of the class. Clove bit her lip, silently thanking the teacher as she was pretty sure she would have no one to sit next to. Marissa and the other boy looked pretty close, and Gale and Jo had known each other for a long time.

Stepping into the classroom and looking up at the board, Clove immediately changed her mind. There, right in the middle of the seating plan were the words.

_Clove Sevina and Glimmer Kismet_.

Clove waved goodbye to Jo, who gave her a shocked look from her seat next to Marissa, before walking over to her seat and sitting down. Five minutes later Glimmer entered the room, followed by the girl from yesterday, Cashmere, and a tall brunette boy. She was holding the boys hand tightly and looked pained as she glanced at the seating plan. She kissed the boys cheek before walking over to Clove.

"It's Clover, right?" she asked as she pulled out her pencil case and journal; Mrs Wiress starting the lesson by yet another register.  
"Just Clove," Clove replied through gritted teeth, annoyed by the next mispronunciation of her first name.

"Right, sorry."

Clove was shell shocked by the way Glimmer said sorry so casually. She was even more shocked by her next sentence.

"I'm sorry that we started off wrong yesterday, can we start a fresh? She held out her hand. Clove hesitated for a moment before taking the perfect hand in her own and shaking it.

"I'm Glimmer Kismet," she said with a smile on her face

"Clove Sevina,"

From across the room, Johanna Mason was looking at the greeting with a raised eyebrow as Mrs Wiress continued talking about dividing surds.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I ask that every time but your opinion is what keeps this story going...**

**I love you guys**

**-THGHPforever14**


End file.
